


Mchanzo fluff

by Dwarfs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfs/pseuds/Dwarfs
Summary: Some old fluff oneshots I did as writing prompts. I enjoyed making them, I hope you enjoy reading!





	1. Group project

Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course the first class of the damn semester and he gets stuck with them. Now he can count on doing all the work himself, or getting a bad grade. He glared at his brother, Genji, who was whispering excitedly to the other member of their recently formed history project group. Suddenly both turned to the elder Shimada, catching him in the act Of rubbing his temples angrily. "Isn't this great Anija? We can have study nights!" Hanzo groaned quietly before resuming his glare at his little brother. "We all know your 'study nights' are little more than playing video games and binging anime Genji." Genji pouted in response. Hanzo let his eyes drift to Genji's friend, McCree, as he heartily chuckled at Genji's annoyance. "Howdy darlin'. 'M guessin yer the infamous Hanzo Shimada?" Hanzo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Genji's friend. Chocolate eyes, sunkissed skin, and an easy smile were directed at him and only him, and he found he could feel the heat rushing to his face. "Jesse McCree I believe? A pleasure." He tried to will away the heat in his cheeks as he reached out his arm for a handshake. He decided he was doomed to be red for the rest of the day when McCree scooped up his hand and brought it to his lips. "Pleasures all mine darlin'."


	2. I thought you were a burglar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another young highschool Mchanzo AU! My absolute jam to write

Hanzo sighed as he let his hair out of the tie that held it up. It had been a really long day, and he was looking forward to taking a bath. He started the water in the bathroom before turning to the mirror, starting to brush out and detangle his hair. He stopped mid brush when he noticed in the mirrors reflection a man climbing through the window. He quickly turned around and opened his mouth to scream- until he realized that it was his brothers friend from school, Jesse McCree, sneaking in to hang out. "McCree." said man lifted his eyes in suprise, half way through the window and apparently he hadnt seen the elder Shimada standing there. "Oh shit Han, sorry!" Hanzo started glaring at McCree to distract from the blush He had gotten because of the stupid nickname. Jesse quickly scrambled all the way through the window, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that, Genji said it was necessary that I come over right now, but I didn't realize you'd be in here." Hanzo lessened his glare a bit. "It does not matter to me when you come over, but please warn me next time. I thought you were a burglar." McCree gave Hanzo a grin as he stepped past him to hang out with Genji. "Will do darlin'."


	3. Blackmail material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter for the highschool AU, featuring even more troublesome Genji.

Hanzo fidgeted anxiously in his seat. When he had agreed to having a study night with McCree, he hadn't counted on Genji bailing and making him go anyway. Being alone with McCree for a night was the last thing he needed this close to finals; he was already stressed and this certainly wasn't helping. Hanzo let out a long sigh as he tried to call down. Jesse had gone to get them snacks, leaving the elder Shimada alone in his room. Hanzo looked around and noted the expected cowboy paraphinealia all over the room, along with a suprising amount of antique guns. The dark haired boy continued to let his eyes wander till they fell on Jesse's dresser; He got up to get a better look at the pictures in his mirror. He smiled as he saw one of McCree and Genji, and next to it one of all three of them. He was still looking at all the pictures when he bumped into a drawer of the dresser, which he hadn't even noticed was open. He instictually started to close it; he wasn't one to invade others privacy, until he saw what he thought looked an awful lot like his face. He wrenched the drawer open at the exact second McCree came back into the room with food; and stood in shock at the sheer number of pictures there were of him in the drawer. "Why on earth are you in my drawer there darlin?" McCree chuckled; surprised after how timid Hanzo had been when he got here that he'd go around opening drawers. "McCree." the dark haired boy did his best to level a glare at the cowboy, though his legs felt like jello. "Why do you have these pictures?" Hanzo held up a few from the drawer, feeling himself growing more nervous the longer McCree looked at him. The cowboys face immediately turned to one of shock. "Hold on, where the Hell did you get those?" Hanzo backed away as McCree approached the drawer, looking in with an expression of utter surprise. "Oh." McCree stood there a minute with a blank expression on his face before breaking out into a huge grin. "They aint mine darlin, I can promise you. This-" McCree gestured at the drawer- "is your brothers blackmail material. Why he wanted to keep it here I'm not sure, but I'm guessing so you couldn't find it." Hanzo let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For once in his life he was glad his brother was just the type to be held accountable for things like this. "So they're really not yours then." he turned his glare back to McCree, who in turn started looking anxious himself. "Of course not sweet pea. I would never do something like this, and if I did you know yer brother would kill me." Hanzo sighed in relief; McCree was probably right about that. "So we will burn all of these, then study." Jesse laughed as Hanzo started gathering up all the pictures. "Whatever you want sounds good to me sugar."


	4. A date!! Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite short, McCree's finally at least kind of smooth for once

Hanzo patted down the front of his jeans quickly. Than the back. Then the front again. Great, it was gone. Of all the times to lose his wallet, which, for starters, he'd never even lost before, it had to be now. He groaned before turning back to the cashier. "I'm very sorry, I seem to have lost my wallet, please forget about my order." the dark haired male sighed again as he turned around to leave the cafe. He jumped in shock as he ran right into the chest of a tall man in flannel. "Hey now sugar, why don't ya let me pay fer you? 's no trouble." "A-ah, McCree-san, are you sure?" Hanzo recognized him immediately, he was one of Genji's friends and was always over at his house. "Ain't no problem sweetheart, you wanna eat together?" Hanzo could feel his cheeks heating up at the offer. Stupid Genji and his stupid attractive friends. "Yes, I'd love to." he smiled shyly at the tall boy before quickly leaving to find a table. McCree watched him turn a corner before heaving a lovesick sigh. He'd finally managed to get a date with Hanzo Shimada.


End file.
